A Thousand Miles With You
by BlackRabbitAlice435
Summary: Alice was broken hearted and left alone... Until, somebody special to her came back into her life and changed her whole world..? AliceXOz one-shot ! :D


**A Thousand Miles with You**

**A/N: Hey everybody! This is just a one shot that was requested by some friends of mine~! :D Hope you enjoy it! (:**

_If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass us by._

Those simple words resonated through Alice's mind. Is it a song or just simple words? Alice hummed this as a song but at the same time where just simple words to her. She sat down on the window sit looking out the window. The light the sunset gave would just blend with the words.

_Because you know I would walk a thousand miles just to see you tonight._

The song ended but it kept her head busy, playing again and again like a broken record. A little black rabbit was in her arms, she just hugged it in a protective way.

"Hey... Abyss... What do you think I should do? Today Oz comes back from America... And it's been years since I last saw him. What if he's grown taller now? He must be like fifty now... And I'm just 18..." She raised the rabbit into the air and looked at it with a neutral look. The plush just stood still. She sighs and lets the black plush rabbit fall to her side. She stands up and walks outside of her room, there she was greeted by a light brown haired girl.

"Alice! Oh my! You aren't still dressed! You know Master Oz is coming back from America today!" Alice looks at the sweaty girl. She looks to the side with her head held high.

"I am going to eat some meat. And I don't care what if my manservant comes back or not! Our relationship broke 3 years ago when the seal was completed and he left for America to work for Pandora!" Alice turned her heel and walked away down the stairs.

"But Miss Alice! At least show a little compassion!" The ponytailed girl was desperate that Alice didn't want to get dressed. She followed the long dark brown haired girl down the stairs, picking up her pace with each step.

"Miss Alice! Miss Alice!" Alice just growled and kept walking faster and faster until she tripped.

"Ngh... It hurts..?" Alice had her eyes shut and her hair was covering most of her face. A little chuckle was heard.

"Oh Alice, how can it hurt if you haven't touched the floor!" Another chuckled was heard. Alice opened her eyes and tried to look at the person who held her up but her face was facing down. The ponytailed girl at last reached the bottom of the stair but stood paralyzed looking at the person who was holding Alice up. The person looks to his side and smiles.

"Hello there Sharon-chan!"' The girl started to tremble with wide eyes.

"M-M-Master O—" The girl couldn't even finish her sentence. Alice was already standing up and had a shocked face but, you could see the happiness building up in her eyes. (A/N: When I say "Happiness was building up in her eyes" it means tears of happiness where starting to form)

"OZ!" The blonde boy turned around and smiled at the brunette.

"Hello, Alice-san!" Alice turned around and ran upstairs. She entered her room and crashed the door behind her. She went to the same position she was, she grabbed her plush toy and hugged it tighter and tighter each second.

_Staring blackly ahead, just making my way through the crowd._

Alice started to hum the song again, trying to make all this mixed feeling fade away. The door opened slowly and it revealed a blonde haired boy.

"Alice..? Are you alright?" The boy entered and closed the door behind him. Alice took a quick glance of him but quickly looked away.

"I saw that Alice. Why did you run away?" The boy sat down on the window sit in front of her. Their legs where now intertwined and he was looking at her face. Alice looked down, covering most of her face with her hair. Oz sighed and went towards her. Alice noticed what he was doing and hugged the plush rabbit tighter.

"Alice..." He placed his hand on her gentle cheek. Alice moved her face away but he quickly put his other hand on the other cheek.

"Alice... Look at me... I have a surprise for you! And I'm sure you will like it!" Oz was forcing his voice to sound happy just for her but it seemed it wasn't working. Alice looked up. She had red eyes and a red nose. She was sobbing quietly.

"Alice... Don't cry..." The blonde headed boy pulled the brunette into a tight hug which made the plush toy fall to the ground.

"If you have anything to tell me... Let it out, ok? I will hear everything you have to say..." There was a moment of deep silence until... Alice burst out and placed her hands on his chest.

"You stupid manservant! Do you know how lonely I've felt since you went away to America? You didn't even send a letter to tell me how you were doing! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! I...! I missed you so much!" Everything else was her yelling and crying.

This situation made Oz smile. Alice wasn't the type to tell other how she felt. She always kept it to herself. Minutes later she stopped crying as Oz opened his old watch clock which belonged to Alice's memories. It let out a soothing melody which made Alice stop crying. She still had her hands on his chest and Oz was still hugging her but, Oz, although he didn't want to, he pulled away. This made Alice open her eyes and look up at Oz with curious and bloodshot eyes.

"Where are you going Oz?" Oz gave her a warm smile and stood up. Alice sat up straight and he walked out of the room.

"Oz! Wa-!" Oz quickly came back with a box that was wrapped in white wrapping paper and had a red bow. It had three holes on each side.

"Here Alice! A surprise!" Alice looked at the box with a perplexed expression, wondering what could be inside.

_Meow._

Alice flinched and quickly grabbed the box. The box was starting to shake so this made Alice hurry up on opening the box. When Alice took off the ribbon and wrapping paper she opened the box and found a little black kitten with a red ribbon with a golden bell tied around his neck. And there was a note by its side.

_Dear Alice:_

_Here! This baby kitten is named Cheshire and I found him alone on the streets with a box that read "Adoption". It seemed like there were more of this little kittens but he was left all alone. So, I thought that he would like your company! He is still just a baby so don't let him fall or anything! And take good care of him since now, instead of having that plush rabbit toy I gave you before I left, you have a little kitty that can hear you every time you need to talk._

_Love, Oz._

Alice smiled and put down the note. She looked at the little kitten that was sleeping, but he wasn't, it was just laying down. It was little and it looked so defenceless. Just like her, when she's all defenceless by her own emotions.

The little kitten opened his eyes and looked up with a curious look at Alice.

_Meow._

The kitten purred and rubbed his head against Alice's arm. His little fur was a soft and puffy. Alice smiled and put the kitten up in the air just in front of her face. Alice gave the little kitten a warm smile and opened her mouth to talk.

"Hey there Cheshire... You look so cute..." She hugged the kitten and the kitten purred in response. Oz just smiled at her reaction. Alice went and stood up.

"Alice..." Alice looked up at Oz. Her eyes had a warm look in them. It looked like when I mother gave birth to his child. The love that she felt right now was irreplaceable. This kitten was alone and Alice was determined to give him the family he wanted and that she never had.

"Yes, Oz..?" Oz walked over to her and grabbed the hand she was using to pet the kitten.

"I'm sorry. I left without telling you anything and well... I regret leaving without saying this to you..." Alice had a perplexed look on her face. Her eyes travelled and inspected Oz's expression. He was serious, which was really strange for him to be.

"I love you, Alice." Alice's eyes widened and she looked at tall blonde boy. Alice had a strange feeling in her stomach. The window burst open and cherry blossoms flew into the room. This just made everything perfect.

"O-Oz..." Oz did not let go of Alice's hand. He got on one knee and took out a red box out of his pocket.

"Alice... I know this may be sudden but..." He opened the little box which revealed a golden ring with a diamond on the middle. Alice's eyes widened as she looked up at the boy's face and down at the ring, repeating this pattern every second.

"Alice, will you marry me?" Alice eyes widened even more, if it was even possible. A little smile creeped up on her face and tears overwhelmed her.

"..."

_I know I will walk a thousand miles just for you..._

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**3 Years Later...**

A black cat was crossing through a field with clothing dangling on a thin string. The ribbon around his neck, which had a bell, resonated with the wind. He entered what seemed like a house. The house was alone on a great big field, but, by the other side, very far away, you could see a little town.

_Meow._

The cat purred while rubbing his head against a leg with fair skin.

"Oh! Cheshire! There you are boy! I was looking for you!" A women spoke with a beautiful voice. She had long brown hair, had it tied up in a ponytail, had a white button shirt and shorts on. She was barefooted and was changing the sheets to a bed until, the cat had her attention. She turned around facing down at the cat. She lifted the cat up and patted his head.

"Go look for Charlotte, Cheshire." She let the black cat go. He made his way through the door and went deeper inside the house.

The woman smiled at the cat and finished changing the bed sheets. She stood up straight and wiped away the sweat on her forehead. She turned to the clear sliding door and opened it. The fresh breeze flew in with some cherry blossoms. She grabbed a clothing basket and went outside.

"Mama! Mama! Papa is following me!" A little girl screamed. The woman turned around and a little girl with long hair hid behind the tall woman.

"Charlotte? What's wrong? I need to get the clothes that are out here so I don't have time." The little girl looked up with emerald green eyes. Her hair was a dark brown and reached her feet.

"But mama! Papa is following me!" Suddenly a tall man with blonde hair burst through the wooden door. The girl squeaked and hid under the woman's hair. The woman sighed and put the clothing basket down.

"Oz! What have a told you about teasing Charlotte?" The woman crossed her arms by her chest and did a pose that was all too familiar. The man stood up straight and scratched the back of his head.

"Aaaw! Come on Alice! Where just playing around, right, Charlotte?" He bent down and placed his hand on his knees, supporting himself. The little girl popped her head out of Alice's hair and looked away with an all too familiar character. The man sighs and throws himself at the bed.

"Oz! I just finished changing the bed sheets!" The little girl giggled and ran out to the bed. She made herself up the bed and started jumping in it.

"Papa! Papa! Look at me! Look at me!" The blonde haired man laughed and smiled while looking at his daughter.

"You're doing great, Charlotte!" He chuckled. Alice sighed and grabbed the clothing basket. She turned around and was ready to keep doing her chores but something held her back. She turned her head and looked back. There, she found a tall man with blonde hair holding her back. He pulled her in and kissed her. This made Alice drop the basket and look at him with widened eyes.

"Eeeeew! Papa is going to eat Mama!" The little girl jumped off the bed and went to separate the young parents. Luckily, she succeeded. Oz looked down and chuckled at his daughter. Alice was blushing furiously. Then, a sudden purr was heard. She looked down and there it was, a black cat with a red ribbon tied around his neck with a bell.

"Cheshire!" The little girl yelled. Alice bent down and stood up again with the cat in her arms.

"You know what Alice?" Alice looked at Oz.

"What?" He gave her a warm smile and quickly pecked her soft, pick lips.

"I love you! And... I'm really glad I met you." Alice's faced turned tomato red and she looked away.

"J-Just b-be glad t-that I d-didn't send you t-to the a-abyss!" Oz chuckled and side hugged her.

"Buuut~! I still have the mark making me your manservant, don't I?" Alice didn't look at him. She was too embarrassed and her pride wouldn't let him see this side of her.

_Same old times, same old days. You haven't changed and so haven't I. I love you is what you said and a kiss is what I responded..._

**Black Alice: Hello there ppl~! This is my first (and I'm proud of it!) one shot~! :D**

**Alice: I hate it...**

**Oz: I love it!**

**Black Alice: Weeeeell~! Back to my things! Thx for reading this story and pls keep reading my other stories~! :D Byeeeeee~! R&R~! And I do not own Pandora Hearts or the characters! Just the little girl that I made up! :P**


End file.
